can't fight the moonlight
by ai oi
Summary: songfic. ruhana. senkosh. mitko.


__

author's note: sorry I haven't written for so long….had to tie up a lot of loose ends…

****

can't fight the moonlight 

__

Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no-ones gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

He made his way towards me, where I was standing on the otherwise empty beach. "What do you want Rukawa?" he asked warily.

I turned. "I need, to tell you something." I said haltingly. Words did not come easily for me.

My eyes tracked him as he walked further out on the beach, right to the edge of the water. The sun setting behind him made a halo around him, igniting his fiery red hair. I caught my breath.

I stepped purposely towards him, speaking one word with every step, "I. Want. You." I said. By the end of the third word, I had gathered him in my arms, silently beseeching him to accept me.

I could feel him tense with desire and I brushed my lips across his, but then, he suddenly broke away. "Teme fox! What are you doing?" he asked, "It's not right. You can't just… we can't just…"

"Why not?" I countered, "I want you and you want me, what's the problem?"

"But it's just a physical thing, there's no real feeling involved. We shouldn't…"

I cut him off again. "And if I said I love you?" I asked softly.

"I…"

~

"Hiro-kun!" I yelled across the court.

"Sendoh, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" he said furiously.

"Aww, come on, Hiro-kun," I teased, "you're breaking my heart!"

"Hentai…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway right?"

"Sendoh, stop that!" 

"Make me." I said as I wrested the basketball from his grasp and dribbled it towards the basket, executing a perfect lay-up.

"You can be so childish sometimes Sendoh." Koshino said, rolling his eyes as he came up beside me.

"But I'm not a child." I said, turning serious. Reaching out, I pulled him into my embrace, and kissed him full on the lips, my back to the setting sun.

"No, Sendoh, stop!" He struggled, "Don't play with me like that!"

"I'm not playing anymore," I said, forcing him to meet my gaze, "I love you Hiro-kun…"

~

We walked side by side, saying nothing. But I didn't intend to keep silent much longer. 

"Kogure," I began tentatively, "I… we need to talk…"

"It's ok Mitsui," he said hurriedly, "I think I can get home by myself from here."

"That's not what we have to talk about!" I said, my temper rising, "You know what I mean. I'm talking about you and me, about us…"

"There is no us." He interrupted again. "Just forget the whole thing. Please Hisashi." He nearly begged.

"You can't avoid it forever!" I said, " You can't avoid what you are!"

"I can try to forget." He said in a whisper, staring at the ground.

"You would try to forget this?" I asked, grabbing him by the elbows, and pushing him against the wall, kissed him almost viciously. 

He tensed, "Hisashi, don't…"

I ignored him. I murmured into his ear, "I love you Min-kun, and I don't intend for you to leave me, ever…" 

~

__

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

"You can't mean that, fox." he said, stunned.

"But I do." I said, just as quietly.

"I need to think," he said, turning away.

"Don't think, just feel." I said, "For this, use your heart, not your head."

"My heart…"

~

He backed away from me. "Sendoh, you don't know what you're doing. You're carrying this game too far," he said.

"I told you Hiro-kun, it's not a game." I said patiently, "Perhaps it never was."

"Everything is a game to you Sendoh." he said with an ironic half-smile, "That's part of your charm."

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"Maybe I want to, too much…"

~

He moaned against me. "Don't make it harder Hisashi." he said pleadingly, "Don't make this ending more painful than it already is."

"Ending?" I asked, "Not ending, Min-kun, but beginning."

"No…" he said, even as he began to surrender to me…

~

__

There's no escape from love  
Once the gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be long 'til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

"But you hate me kitsune, and I hate you. Don't I?" Hanamitchi said, confused, "The fighting, the insults…"

"Nothing but a show." I said resolutely, "You know that, just as I do. They only showed how much we affected one another."

"Perhaps we do affect one another greatly, but I still…"

The do'aho would not make up his mind before daybreak at the rate he was going, and I did not intend to wait. Embracing him once again, I devoured his lips, then caressed his cheek with my own.

He murmured breathlessly, "…hate you hate you hate you…" 

~

"So what's the problem?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That is the problem." he insisted stubbornly, "How can I be sure of what you feel for me if that which I feel for you keeps getting in the way? What if… Oomph…"

I cut him off firmly by the most effective method I knew. His lips were so sweet, so soft…"You talk too much Hiro-kun." I said dreamily. 

He was still a bit too much in shock to answer me. "And if you doubt my love, I have…ways, of proving it." I said archly.

"Sendoh, hentai!" he said furiously.

~

"You know it can't last," he said pessimistically after we had let each other go. We sat side by side against the alleyway wall, deriving comfort from this tactile contact. 

"Why not?" I asked, playing with his hair.

"For any number of reasons," he said, absently pushing up his glasses, "because society does not allow it, because conformity does not allow it, because deep down inside we both know this is wrong."

"If feeling this good is wrong," I said mischievously, "then I'm content to be a bad, bad boy for a very, very long time. Forever if need be."

"And you?" I asked anxiously, admiring his features by the moonlight. I watched as his features changed from confusion to resolution, and hoped…

~

__

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

"…love you love you love you…" he continued as I traced his jaw line with my tongue in a decidedly feline manner. His arms clasped me tightly against him with surprising strength. I smiled. I knew you'd see it my way eventually Hana-kun. 

~

__

No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get you  
Can't fight it, don't try it  
You're never gonna win  
'Coz underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

"So," I asked, pulling him into an embrace, "what'll it be?" He did not resist. Instead, he looked deeply into my eyes. I tried to make them convey all that I felt for him; a depth of feeling I had never known before. 

"Yes," he whispered, "I love you too Sendoh…" 

~

__

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

He smiled up at me, a bittersweet smile, and I feared the worst, but then, "You know I could never resist you Hisashi," he said.

"Then?"

"I'll stay with you, you knew I would." he said accusingly.

"Further words?" I asked, smiling.

"I love you, you spiky-headed gangster…" he said as he twined his arms around me. Then words were forgotten.

__

It's gonna get to your heart

* * *

ai 2002

I hope you liked it.


End file.
